


A Winning encounter

by Phantasticbeasts



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Phan Fluff, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasticbeasts/pseuds/Phantasticbeasts
Summary: Dan and Phil are in America on tour. They have the day off for the super bowl so they decide to go to the movies as a little impromptu date when they run into a fan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to work the Super Bowl and was bored out of my mind so I decided to write this cute little drabble. This is my first fic so leave some feedback and let me know if you liked it. :)

2153 words

A Winning Encounter

Dan’s point of view:

“Phiiil” I whined from the bed of our hotel room. My dark haired boyfriend peeked up from his laptop to roll his eyes at my childish pleading.

“Phil! Shit Phil! I’m hurt, you need to help me!”

“Oh my God! Dan, are you ok? What do you need?” Phil’s panicked reply coupled with the swift thud of his laptop closing meant I had grabbed his attention.

“Ha!” I smirked, watching the tension drain from his face.

“Dan!” He scolded, “You scared the crap out of me, what was that for?”

“Phil, I’m bored.” I pleaded with him.

“Well hi there bored, how can I help you today?” Phil’s snickering was quickly silenced by the thud of a pillow against his head.

“Phil, please can we do something? We haven’t had a day off in weeks, and this Super Bowl has all of our fans around here occupied. We could go explore the town and be tourists or something.” I folded my hands together and mustered my best puppy dog eyes in hopes to convince him to come out with me.

“Oh alright” he sighed, “what do you suppose we do then, bored?”

“Oh shut up you twat!” I laughed at him, “let’s just go ask the concierge if there’s anything around town.”

“Sure,“ Phil replied chuckling to himself, “sounds like a plan.”

              Phil and I headed to a plaza in the town over that the concierge had suggested. The plaza contained a cinema, shopping, and a few restaurants so, after checking show times, Phil and I decided to grab some burgers before watching La La Land.

The concierge at the hotel had said that it probably wouldn’t be very busy due to the fact that the home team was playing in the Super Bowl that night, but man, this place was dead. Other than the people working and a crowd of people huddled around the televisions of a pub the plaza was deserted. “These people really take their sports seriously, don’t they?” I muttered to Phil, gazing at the red, white and blue emblems plastered on every storefront.

“Well they do say that Massachusetts is known for its insane sports fans.” he replied, “At least we won’t have to worry about getting seats in the cinema.”

I wrapped my fingers around his and planted a kiss on his cheek, feeling confident that no one would see us in such an empty place. “I don’t even understand American football but apparently even the babies around here are avid fans” I chuckled to him nuzzling into his rosy cheeks, “Let’s get inside, it’s freezing out here.”

           After finishing our burgers, we still had about fifteen minutes to spare before the start of our show, but since we had nothing else to do we decided to head into the cinema early and play the pre-movie trivia that always shows before the previews.

Concessions attendant’s point of view:

“I can’t believe I’m missing the game to scoop popcorn for an empty theatre! Honestly, why are we even open? Who in their right mind would choose a movie over the Super Bowl?” I stared at my best friend, Aidan, longing for him to entertain me for the last hours of my shift.

“You think I’m happy with this Lizzie? I’m missing Gaga’s half time performance, how will I survive?”

I rolled my eyes at his clearly skewed priorities, “call me when you find your way out of the closet, okay? Thanks.”

“Shut up brat!” He shoved me playfully, “I just want to sneak out when no one is looking. Not everyone has the confidence to go around high school sporting a name like ‘Lizzie the Lezzy’”

“You whore, you know I hated that!”

“I know, I’m sorry.” He chuckled, swallowing my tiny frame in a giant teddy-bearish hug. “You see why I’m waiting until college to come out though, don’t you?”

“Yeah, all though ‘Gaydan’ has a nice ring to it.”

“You dolt, you do realize that you’re like half my size and I could crush you like a bug, right?”

“I am your elder you need to respect me!” I retorted, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Oh I am so sorry, I will remember to bow down to your fancy, state college going, hind quarters from now on”

“Fuck off, nerd.”

           As our banter died down I looked towards the front of the lobby and nearly jumped with shock as two tall, dark haired men walked in.

“Shit Aidan, customers.” I pointed out with a chuckle “If they don’t come buy popcorn I am officially going to die of boredom.”

“Oh I’m so sorry I’m not sufficient entertainment for you, Elizabeth!”

“Wait, Aidan, shut the fuck up I know those guys!” My shock quadrupled as the two men approached the counter; hand in hand,  recognition of who they were dawned on me.

Dan’s point of view:

Phil and I entered the cinema and descended down a set of escalators to get to the main lobby.

“Bear, you’d better be careful, wouldn’t want to give your other arm a matching escalator scar now would you?”

“Philip Michael Lester, are you ever going to let that go? That was nearly five years ago!”

Phil giggled, his tongue sticking out from between his teeth in the way that melts and evaporates my entire soul. I pulled him closer to me muttering about how much of a twat he was under my breath, grateful that for once that I had the opportunity to show that dorky little spoon the affection he deserved while we were out and about.

           I scanned the lobby of the cinema quickly seeing only a few people in their mid twenties or older selling tickets, older than the general demographic of mine and Phil’s fans, and two teenagers at the concessions stand who seemed pretty caught up in conversation, so I didn’t bother to drop Phil’s hand as we bought our tickets.

“Are you gonna want some popcorn?” Phil asked me as we walked towards the theatre showing La La Land.

“Of course I want popcorn who do you think I am?” I chuckled nudging him towards the concessions stand.

“Okay, I’ll buy since you got the tickets, and since I get to hang out with Derek all night!” Phil teased, poking his finger into my dimple.

“You are an absolute spoon, you know that?” I laughed.

           As Phil and I approached the concessions counter the two teenagers diverted their attention from their conversation to, what I could only guess, were their only customers for the night. I couldn’t help but feel badly for the two, working on a dead night and missing the Super Bowl, which by the looks of it was quite a big deal in the area. The girl was slim and a puffy brown ponytail poked through her black visor, bobbing just slightly above her register. I found it hard to believe that she was old enough to be working this late if I had to guess she was only about sixteen. The girl’s small appearance was made even more striking due to the broad shouldered blonde boy, about the same height as Phil, towering next to her. I felt my heart stop as I approached the counter and watched as the girl’s eyes widened in shock.

“Fuck Phil, it’s a fan.” I whispered under my breath, dropping his hand and pushing apart from him.  

“Just play it cool Dan, act like nothing happened.” He muttered back.

As we approached the counter I braced for the girl to squeal that she couldn’t believe she was seeing Phil and me and bombard us with questions. I took a deep breath and stepped to the counter, ready to take a selfie with her whilst pretending I hadn’t just been holding Phil’s hand.   
“Hi, what can I get for you tonight?”

Her quick greeting caught me off guard, leaving Phil to do all of the talking.

“Hi there, can we just have a large popcorn and two small sodas?” Phil asked coolly

“Sure, but if you guys are willing to share it’s actually cheaper to get the combo of that extra large popcorn and soda and they are both refillable.” Despite the girl’s even tone I could see patches of red slowly flooding her cheeks as she fought off a grin talking to Phil.

“Oh my god that is so much popcorn!” I laughed, “I can’t see us finishing that let alone refilling it!”

“I know,” Phil chuckled, “I never will get used to sizes in America the medium drinks here are the size of larges back home! I suppose we’ll go with the combo though.”  
“Welcome to the land of obesity.” The girl, whose name was Elizabeth according to her nametag, joked while her male counterpart did a sarcastic little curtsey.

I beamed at the chemistry between the two teenagers. They reminded me of Phil and myself when I was just starting at university, though significantly more platonic.

“We can share a coke then I suppose, yeah Phil?”

“Sounds good to me.”

The boy, Aidan based on his nametag, started filling our massive drink.

“You guys want butter on your popcorn?” called Elizabeth as she set to work filling the bucket we had ordered.

“Please” answered Phil.

Elizabeth filled the bucket half way with popcorn and squirted in some butter, tossing the popcorn as she did, then filled the bucket the rest of the way with popcorn and topped it all off with a couple more squirts of butter.

“Okay fan or not, I love this girl.” I whispered to Phil.

“Agreed,” he said, “that tiny little gem deserves a raise.”

I looked back to Elizabeth her head was ducked and her face was now beat red, a shy smile plastered across her face. She returned with our popcorn and asked if we would like anything else.

“No thanks I think that popcorn will last us a year!” replied Phil.

“Okay that’ll be twelve dollars.” Elizabeth’s face returned to a light shade of pink as she made change for Phil’s twenty-dollar bill. “Oh, and um, by the way, I really love your videos I think you guys are hilarious.” She was staring fixedly at the bills in her hand, the blush returning to her face once more when her coworker returned with our soda.

“Ew! Liz stop flirting its unseemly!” He teased her as he set the soda down.

“Aidan, I am not you flirting you numbskull!” Her confidence quickly returned with the bants of her best friend.

“Well thank you for enjoying our videos,” I chided, “I enjoy your popcorn buttering expertise.”

At this she broke into a massive grin.

“Oh, and uh, if you could maybe not mention the hand holding thing to anyone we would enjoy that as well.” Phil added.

“Of course! I would never do that! I uh, I am a bit too familiar with being yanked out of the closet, I wouldn’t want to do that to you guys.”

I smiled at her sympathetically “you don’t say, having a rough time in school, huh?”

“Well I did, I’m in college now and things have gotten a lot better but I was ‘lovingly’ referred to as ‘Lizzie the Lezzy’ for the last two years of high school.”

“Gaydan,” The boy officially introduced himself with a bit of a sad smile.

“Well, we think you guys are great, and if you don’t mind we’d like to stick with Lizzie and Aidan, if that’s okay with you.” Phil chimed in.

“Thanks!” the two of them beamed glancing at each other quickly.

“By the way,” I added, “you’re in college? You look sixteen at the oldest!”

“I get that a lot! I’m going to get carded until I’m an old lady.” She chuckled and rolled her eyes. Just then a group of guys started shouting from the lounge down the hall and two ushers ran past the concessions stand yelling, “Yes! We won! That was the greatest comeback in the history of football!”

“I can not believe I missed that game to work tonight!” Lizzie groaned burying her face in her hands.

“Okay Liz honestly you should be more upset about missing our god, Lady Gaga, blessing this entire country.” Shot Aidan.

“At least I got to meet you guys.” She smiled up at Phil and me, “You guys probably want to get to your show now though don’t you?”

“Yeah we do,” I smiled “we’d love to take a selfie with you before we go though.” I looked at Phil who smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Okay but if my manager catches us you need to tell her that you insisted on a selfie with us.”

“Deal.”

           As Phil and I headed to the theatre I wrapped my arm around his waist and smiled “I don’t know about you but those two were my favorite popcorn people of all time.”


End file.
